


[extra] acer acrior acerrimus

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Yolare [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reposted <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/79874011541/">from Tumblr</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[extra] acer acrior acerrimus

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/79874011541/).)

Thor has a meet the next day - usually he doesn't shave, but this one's important, he tells Loki as he stacks fresh razors into a basket. Loki's barely listening, says, "I'm hungry, hurry up so we can go eat." Thor ignores him to frown at the cans of shaving cream. "It's the same stuff you use for your face, Thor. Just pick one."

"I'm not using the straight razor for this."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to accidentally cut an artery."

"Uh," Loki says, and his mouth is suddenly dry. "I can help you if you like."

Thor hesitates. "I was going to get Sif."

Loki scowls. "I will help," he says decisively, and takes the basket away from Thor. "Just trust me, I'll take care of everything." Thor rubs the back of his head, uncertainty flickering across his features for a while, but finally just nods. What - does he think Loki will deliberately cut him or something? And _Sif_ being his first choice. "I'm going to get some chocolate milk," he says, and stomps away.

Thor finds him with his head in the fridge, cooling his face more than anything else. His fingers are warm on Loki's neck. "Come on, grab the milk. Let's go."

In his room, Thor lays a towel out on the bed, asks, "Back or front first?"

Loki shrugs. "Front, I guess. But you're not exactly hirsute."

"It's for removing skin cells as well. So the whole body."

"That will take forever."

"Yeah, which is why I was gonna ask Sif."

"Well, I guess it's too late for that, isn't it. Take off your clothes and lie down."

Thor strips, and Loki's already distracted by the time he's naked, dropping face-down onto the bed. Loki straddles him, settles down near his waist. He slides the tips of his fingers down Thor's back and Thor shivers.

There's no hair on Thor's back, Loki knows this. None on his chest. Faint gold fuzz on his arms and legs and slightly darker curls at his crotch. It's as if whoever made him didn't want to cover up any part of the perfect expanse of golden skin. It would be infuriating if it wasn't so hot.

It's a painstaking process, applying the cream before he slides the cold edge of the blade down Thor's skin. Loki's prepared a bowl of warm water to wash the blade, and another towel to dry it after each swipe. "I hope you know you'll owe me," he says conversationally as he nears the small of Thor's back. When Thor laughs, the blade slips and nicks him, right next to his scar.

Thor gasps. "Fuck."

"It's fine, it's just a small cut." He wipes the remaining foam off, bends and presses his open mouth to the cut. The blood tastes salty, warm. Thor moans slightly, and every muscle in his body relaxes.

It's already stopped bleeding by the time Loki's finished with his back and started on his ass, the back of his thighs. Thor starts when Loki's hand slips in between his legs, his voice strangled. "Loki."

"Relax. This is entirely professional." Every inch, Thor said. And so every inch is what he's going to get.

He only nicks Thor twice more before he's done, and has to clear his throat before he can tell him to turn over. Thor's cock is hard, flush against his belly as he grins up at Loki, his cheeks pink and his eyes dazed. "You were saying I'd owe you?"

"Yeah," Loki shakes his head, distracted. "Later. I'll show you."

"Sounds ominous." He doesn't seem that concerned though, as he lies back and laces his hands behind his head.

Loki doesn't touch his cock, leaves the hair on his crotch for last. "Open your legs," he says finally, and by this time Thor's face is entirely blank, his eyes closed. He does as he's told, but cants his hips when Loki touches him. "If you plan on breeding, I suggest you lay still." Thor hisses, but settles down, his body tense as Loki cups his balls, presses the flat of the blade against delicate skin.

The oil he'd lathered on earlier is unscented, but still Loki feels heady, unfocused. How he manages to finish without cutting Thor again is a mystery to him, but a final slide of the blade up the back of Thor's balls and he's done, blinking as he stares at Thor. Thor opens his eyes. "Are we done?"

"Powder," Loki says. "Then we're done."

Thor's face turns slack once more as Loki powders him down, and he says, "Get undressed. I want to feel you."

Loki shakes his head, but unbuckles his jeans with a shaking hand, pulls his cock out. Thor lifts his legs, presses his knees against Loki's sides. "Go on." His voice is tight. There's enough oil that the slide only burns slightly, and Thor opens up for him as he sinks in. He drags Loki down by the neck so they're face to face, wraps his arms around Loki's back.

Loki fucks him until he can't breathe, buries his face in Thor's neck as he comes, hard and too fast. Thor doesn't seem to notice, just keeps making the tiniest of sounds as Loki slides up, pulls off his t-shirt. His fingers wrapped around Thor's cock, and Thor comes, spurts against his own belly. Even that makes him shudder, and when Loki rubs the come into his skin he shivers, arches up into the touch.

Loki takes photos afterwards. He'd expected Thor to argue, to have to use the fact that Thor owed him, but instead Thor's pliant and silently agreeable to everything, even the white silk and lace boyshorts that Loki tosses at him. "Put them on me," he says, and holds them out.

"I'm not -" Loki wants to run; this was a terrible idea, like all his ideas. They're always terrible. He's in charge, but he's not. Instead he's just adrift with Thor, doing everything that Thor wants but is Loki's idea. He does as requested anyway, slips the shorts up past Thor's hips, tucking his half hard cock neatly in. Thor agrees to every pose, every photo, so Loki keeps taking them, keeps posing Thor. In at least half of the photos he's in there somehow: his hand gripped in Thor's hair, or on Thor's back. His knee on Thor's clenched stomach, the muscles stark and defined.

He only stops when he's too tired to hold the camera up anymore, puts it on the table to crawl onto the bed with Thor. Thor drags him close, and Loki lays his head on his chest, falls asleep like that.


End file.
